


Are They...?

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Cor and Shawnie [4]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up. Something has to be. He's broken up with Topanga, and while they're doing really great with this whole just friends thing, he's acting off. And what's with him and Shawn? They're even more attached at the hip than before, and no one knew that was even possible. People are starting to notice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is like immediately after Did We...? and I think it'll be the last one that goes with Have You...? or at least, the last one for now. Wait, no, I just got an idea. There's gonna be at least one more. Yeah.

Amy noticed it first. She had always suspected, of course; it just wasn't confirmed until a Saturday morning, when Cory hadn't come down for breakfast yet. She knew he had been at a party the night before (Eric spent the night at his friend Jason's house) and that he'd be tired, but she went to go check on him anyway. Mothers do things like that.

She knocked on the bedroom door; no answer. He was still asleep. Amy pushed the door open slowly, quietly, to see how he was doing. But Cory wasn't in bed alone. Shawn was curled up next to him, his hair a mess and his arm around Cory. She didn't miss the mark on Cory's collar bone, but she didn't really mind. The boys loved each other. They always had.

She left the door cracked in hopes that the sound of people up and awake would rouse Cory and Shawn, and headed back downstairs. It was almost an hour later when they came down, groggy and groaning. No one said a word about Shawn spending the night.

* * *

Morgan had suspected something ever since she saw them go up in the tree house two years ago, and not come down for almost an hour. But Cory had been with Topanga, so that pretty much proved her wrong. Then, just last week, Cory and Topanaga had broken up (for like the zillionth time, Morgan was pretty sure), but this time was different, because it had stuck, and they really seemed to just be friends.

Shawn slept at their house more than he slept at home, which wasn't so bad. Morgan didn't mind having him around. He had always been like a brother to her, and one she actually liked--not that she didn't love Cory and Eric. And she _might_ have liked the idea of him being in their house and not in the trailer park. It felt better to know that all her brothers were safe.

She didn't put two and two together until she started paying closer attention. For one, it dawned on her that all this time, Shawn and Cory had been sharing a bed. Eric slept in the room, too, and when Morgan asked he confirmed that they slept together in Cory's bed.

Then there was the touching. It was like they couldn't be in the same room without being in physical contact somehow (which explained the bed thing). If they were in the living room, Cory sat upright on the couch and Shawn laid across him. If they were in the kitchen, they played footsie under the table (and they thought no one noticed). Cory had even taken to playing with Shawn's hair when he was bored, twisting it in his fingers and parting it in various directions.

What finally showed Morgan just how close they were was a simple kiss to the forehead, and a dopey look. She had gotten up to go to bathroom one night, and the boy's bedroom door was cracked. Just as she walked past it, she saw Shawn looking at Cory, who was sound asleep, like he hung the moon, then kiss his forehead before closing his eyes. That was how she knew that they were in love.

* * *

Eric wasn't the smartest of the Matthews kids (that would be Morgan), but he wasn't blind. Actually, he had always been oddly perceptive. He knew that Shawn and Cory had always been extra close, but sharing a bed? Come on. Morgan asked him if they did, and he wouldn't lie to his baby sister.

"You know they're in love, right?" Morgan asked, plopping down on the couch next to her oldest brother. It took him a moment to realize who she was talking about.

"Cory and Shawn? Yeah. How could I not?" Eric replied. Morgan didn't seem surprised.

"I bet they think they're so sneaky, not telling anyone, but they don't hide it at all," she said dryly. Eric nodded; they were silently flaunting it.

"Of course, they don't know that we know," he stated with a devious grin. "We could use this to our advantage." Morgan returned his evil look. Between her genius and Eric's...uh, with her genius, they could torture Cory and Shawn.

* * *

Topanga figured it out when she saw them together at school on Thursday, between fifth and sixth period. They were at Shawn's locker; Cory was leaning against the neighboring locker, playing with Shawn's hair.

Shawn laughed at something Cory said, then he leaned closer to him. He kept getting closer and closer, and Cory wasn't backing away--in fact, he leaned forward too. Then it happened. Shawn kissed Cory.

She wasn't as surprised as she felt like she should have been. When Cory broke up with her, she had asked if there was another girl, and he'd been truthful. There wasn't another girl, it was Shawn. It had always been Shawn.

* * *

Alan took a little longer than the rest of the family to realize just how close his son and Shawn (who he considered to be one of his sons as well) really were. George had been the one to point it out to him; he'd known all along, simply because Feeny knows everything.

Feeny's exact words were "Your son and Mr. Hunter love each other more than any other young couple I've seen." Alan was kind of shocked. He hadn't even considered that as a possibility. Cory and Shawn...were dating? How had he not known? Why didn't someone--not George, perhaps Amy--tell him?

His first thought was to confront Shawn. He wanted to know how it started, what his intentions were, and how long they'd been together. This was Shawn they were talking about. He had to be sure that this wasn't one of his two week things. Alan couldn't see Cory get hurt by someone he cared so much about.

The only way he could think to get Shawn alone was to invite him on a fishing trip. He'd done it before, so it wasn't suspicious. He waited until they were there to say a single word about the boys.

"So you and Cory have been even closer lately," Alan stated. Shawn visibly tensed. He had no where to run, no way to get out of this conversation.

"Well, w-we've always been really close," Shawn said. "I care about him, a lot." The second part came out quieter; Alan almost missed it.

"I know you do. So how long?" Alan asked. Shawn seemed to calm down a little when he realized that Mr. Matthews _wasn't_ going to drown him (he didn't want to sleep with the fishes).

"Two months...closer to three now, actually. And it was my idea not to say anything. We weren't trying to hide it, I just didn't want to say anything without being asked," Shawn explained. He felt like he was floundering, flailing, almost like he was drowning himself.

Alan was more shocked by hearing how long they'd been together than hearing that they were together to begin with. Shawn was taking this seriously. It was the only relationship that he'd ever taken seriously, that Alan was aware of.

Shawn was caught even more off guard than he already was when Alan smiled at him. "I...I love Cory. He's the only one I've ever loved that didn't leave," he added, although he wasn't sure why. It just sort of came out.

"Shawn, you've been a part of my family for as long as I can remember; this just makes it more official," Alan chuckled. He had proven himself well enough.

* * *

"You told him that you know?" Eric whined.

"Was I not supposed to?" Alan asked, clearly confused by his son's dismay.

"You ruined the whole plan! There were multiple steps; Eric made a chart," Morgan muttered. Alan still didn't get it, but he didn't question it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else watch the new GMW with Debbie Ryan? I now officially ship Maya and Riley. It had to happen eventually. Just another ship for me to go down with. They're too adorable. It's Shawn and Cory all over again.


End file.
